


The Ultimate Renewal: Prologue

by KillerFlash



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerFlash/pseuds/KillerFlash
Summary: 4 months after the events of the sixth Dead or Alive tournament and the temporary resurrection of Raidou, DOATEC is still on the hunt to defeat Victor Donovan. But what would be the repercussion if mysterious fighters not from the tournament add into the mix?All the meanwhile, M.I.S.T opens up a new plan that could possibly change the fate for everyone, not in the tournament, but the world.





	The Ultimate Renewal: Prologue

Somewhere very unknown...  
  
Yet so ominous, in a futuristic dark-themed conference room near a lab, was a monitor playing some footage where it could have been recorded from a drone, of the aftermath of the fated battle between the Mugen Tenshin Ninja siblings and M.I.S.T's newest yet failed project, Raidou. After the footage finished, the monitor turned off, and the lights came back on, revealing who was in the room: A dozen of scientists with their boss, the evil, mask-wearing, sexy and cunning founder of M.I.S.T, Victor Donovan.  
  
"Motherfucking shit! The project failed once again! And just as we thought there were going to be no foul-ups!" yelled Donovan in disgust before calming down to dismiss his workers. "Everyone, you may now leave, you may take until further notice off work. As I need to speak with my reliable assets, alone."  
  
The workers did as their told, leaving the room in silence, standard professional before 2 of the 3 main workers stepped in. Those workers were the now witch-laughing, snake fisted, white-haired, British and mean assassin, Christie, and the still-living clone of his son, the amnesiac, hooded, bodily tattooed, Canadian, Taekwondo mastering outsider, Alpha-Rig. They sat at the glass table and looked at their boss.  
  
"So, how did the project go?" asked Christie. "Not another failure is it?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Donovan answered her question.  
  
"UGH, not again! These shitbags are getting on my nerves!" furiously exclaimed Alpha-Rig.  
  
"I feel the same way, my "son", no matter how many projects we finish, they always get destroyed by those cunts they call ninjas!" said Donovan feeling Alpha-Rig's pain before noticing his 3rd colleague hasn't come in. "Where's that girl? She's not in that lab still is she?"  
  
"She is, still finishing her paperwork and calculating the results of the project." Christie answering his question before giving her triple syllable chuckle.  
  
"I guess her wish of resurrecting her father has collapsed," said Alpha-Rig. "Don't think I had a general conversation with her when we meet on our breaks. Does she not like me?"  
  
"She needs more time to get used to you." Christie cleared up Alpha-Rig's thought. "She's a tough nut to crack."  
  
Then, the girl they were talking about walked in. The new worker was the young petite, blue-haired, cyan plasma bearing, experimenting, intelligent and stubborn woman who took a certain former worker's place after she disappeared in the explosion of the old M.I.S.T laboratory where the old Phase-4 project collided with the ninjas, NiCO.  
  
"Excuse my delay, but there was a lot of hard work to take care of," said NiCO.  
  
"That's fine." excused Donovan "I understand." He then turned on the monitor and played the footage. There was a lot of disgust on all 3 faces after seeing what was on the footage.  
  
"Well, that failed." said NiCO in disgust before shedding a tear "Oh Father..."  
  
"I'm so sorry for how you're feeling. Your father though, would still be proud of you regardless," said Christie feeling a bit of pain for the lightning technomancer.  
  
"Why?" asked NiCO.  
  
"For doing your best." beamed Alpha-Rig  
  
"Thanks, I guess." sighed NiCO.  
  
"But let's get to the point, our latest project, has been eliminated by those pesky ninjas. Once again, it's a fail. And what's even more shocking, we absorbed so much of those girls' power, the lab blew up and everyone had to evacuate the premises and we now have this lab to continue our work." explained Donovan. "At this point, we will be filing for bankruptcy in no time!"  
  
"I would also add that the Hajimon siblings, Hayate: Project Epsilon and Kasumi, encountered me as I was about to dispose of Raidou's daughters," added NiCO. "The activation of Epsilon no longer works, thanks to that bitch, Hamilton. She stole the data with the interference of that project and activated the negations. So I tried using the Phase-4 clones to take care of Honoka. Before all the commotion, I brainwashed Ayane into killing her siblings, in case I failed to destroy them myself, should they arrive. And should I forget the disappearance of Miyako."  
  
"That does bring me to this question." Donovan prepared to ask NiCO a question. "What were you doing still in the lab? You could have lost your dear life there."  
  
"Aside from dealing with the ninjas and Honoka, collecting my belongings and certificate. They were super important." NICO answered his question. "Oh, and whilst I was finishing up what I was doing, Ms Helena showed up."  
  
Christie raised her eyebrows looking puzzled."Oh really? What was she doing here" she asked.  
  
"She demanded to know where Miyako is. She fled as well, and I have the foggiest of ideas of her whereabouts, nor the picture I gave her daughter." NiCO answered her question. "I then told her about our project and its in-depth: who benefited from it. She slapped me before she expressed her anger at me before I paralysed her as I evacuated."  
  
Donovan remembers seeing that all too well, he was hiding at that time. He remembered the words he overheard "People grow stronger by overcoming sadness, we can never turn back time! Even if science somehow found a way to revive a body!" and "One day, you too will come to understand..."  
  
"Okay then, but what about Maria?" asked Donovan. The person who benefited from the revival of life was Helena's long lost mother, Maria Douglas.  
  
"I had to leave her body as I fled from Helena," NiCO answered his question. "To this day, I have no what clue happened to Helena or Honoka. Hopefully, Honoka has been disposed of."  
  
"I see." understood Donovan before standing up and turning off the monitor. He then started circling around the table "We need to think of another project, fast! Has anyone got ideas? For once in my life, I've got nothing." he then asked.  
  
Christie and Alpha-Rig have no ideas they said, but NiCO then sat up and looked at Donovan with a more bold, confident look and said "Well, boss, now that I have been thinking of doing this, I have an idea. It's going to be very risky and challenging to do, but if this plan works, we'll be richer than you can ever dream!"  
  
Donovan, Christie and Alpha-Rig looked at NiCO waiting to hear her idea. "Well?" Donovan said, "Out with it."  
  
NiCO then stood up as Donovan then returned to his seat. "Well, whilst I was at the research lab, I also went through some files of some fighters, not from this tournament, but warriors who went to the parallel universe to save the "World of Light" from those god-like beings, Galeem, Ruler Of Light, and Dharkon, Ruler Of Dark." She then opened her mini-bag to pull a USB drive, walked to the monitor and plugged it in. She then turned the monitor back on, went through what was in her drive and played some footage of Galeem and Dharkon getting destroyed as they fall into the horizon emitting colourful starlights that flowed into the sky and into space. The pan of the footage turned to the warriors who saved the world of light, all the fighters who took part in "Super Smash Bros: Ultimate", standing together as they watched the beings disintegrate, freeing the spirits that have been captured. The footage was then had been paused.

"As you can see, there are a lot of fighters with powers like Honoka, Ayane, myself, and the other ninjas," explained NiCO "Maybe we can experiment on them or use their powers to create a new project."  
  
Donovan just had to gasp in shock, considering he would have never thought about that, as he had always worked on the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. "Please, tell me more about these fighters! About what we can use from them."  
  
NiCO then went through the data of the fighters, one by one explaining their powers. When she finished going explaining Min Min's abilities, the 3 workers applauded for what they heard! NiCO then sat down and Donovan stood up and evilly chuckled. "Well I must say, those are some great powers! But which powers can we use though, and what project shall we do?" he asked.  
  
"I'd say do a project on Bowser," suggested Christie.  
  
"Do some work on Ganondorf," suggested Alpha Rig.  
  
"Good ideas. Anything else?" said Donovan.  
  
"How about we work on Ridley. That dragon has the most potential we could experiment on. And we can use some of the other fighters' powers to enhance its power?" suggested NiCO. Donovan then stood back up and laughed with glee and excitement as he faced the ceiling expressing his fascination and morbidity on that idea!  
  
"That's a fantastic, wonderful idea! Imagine how powerful we will be at the end! It'll probably destroy Helena, Bayman, and possibly one of the ninjas whilst it's at it!" exclaimed Donovan happily and excited.  
  
"Just a few questions though..." interrupted Christie "where do you think Ridley might be? And who shall we use on it?"  
  
"I'm thinking of the correct combination of powers," answered NiCO disgusted at how Christie interrupted her boss before giving her ideas. "Maybe we could use Bowser to strengthen its fire breathing ability, then Pit to increase its power in flight, Douglas Jay Falcon to make it stronger and faster, and Dark Samus to stabilise and extend its genetics. Oh, and before I forget, we'll use either Charizard, Kamui or Corrin, to give Ridley extra dragon blood, just as a precaution."  
  
"And where are we going to find them all?" asked Alpha-Rig.  
  
"Well, according to the data, Ridley is located in a rare breed federal shelter in Russia, Bowser lives in one of his castles in Sicily, Italy, Palutena's Temple, where Pit resides, is in Athens, Greece, Douglas lives in New York, USA, Dark Samus is located in an isolated lab 28 miles away from Area 51, Charizard is located in Ryme City, California, USA, and the siblings of fate live in the capitals of Valla, in Sweden, 641 61." NiCO listed.  
  
"Well, that's the plan, we'll take all these fighters to our lab and use their powers to create the ultimate weapon of Ridley!" proudly exclaimed Donovan.  
  
"But wait!" interrupted Alpha-Rig. " There are a buncha people we need to watch out for!"  
  
"Who? Samus Aran?" joked Donovan forgetting there is actually more than Samus to watch out for.  
  
"Not just her, but Roy Mortimus, Marth, Lucina and Chrom Lowell," answered NiCO. "All 4 of them have swords each that are deadly to dragonkin, these people can wield those their specific weapons to take the project down. We cannot afford to let that happen!"  
  
"Not forgetting Kamui and Corrin are friends of all of them," said Alpha-Rig.  
  
"Well then, we need to keep an eye on all of them," Donovan said with a low tone voice. "If they happen to interfere with us at any time whilst working on our new project, beat them up mercilessly and take 'em here. We'll imprison them like confining that "man" half a year ago." Donovan then turned off the monitor before tucking his chair in and giving his order to Christie. "Christie, I'm enlisting you to find Ridley and those assets we need and bring them all here to our lab."  
  
Christie stood up and complied to the order she was given. "NiCO, I'm enlisting you the job of keeping an eye on Samus and the dancing blade sword lords, the liabilities." NiCO stood up and complied to her order that was given.  
  
"What about me?" asked Alpha-Rig annoyed.  
  
"You, my "son"..." instructed Donovan "will be backup, helping one of the 2 women with their jobs, in case if they need a strong, quick, and unpredictable fighter's help with taking care of the assets or the liabilities."  
  
Making Alpha-Rig smirk in admiration, he stood up and complied to the role he was given. Then Donovan gave the sign to start working "Well then, let us all leave, we start working on the project NOW!" Everyone then left the conference room and the door was closed behind Donovan before the lights went out...  
  
And so began the fateful event where M.I.S.T starts working on their new project, to make Ridley into their hopeful ultimate weapon. The only question in this story is... how far will they go?


End file.
